ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Fly Away! Dodo and the Other Fairies' Big Transformation
'Fly Away! Dodo and the other faeries' Big Transformation '''is episode 32 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 83 of the ''Ojamajo Doremi series. Opening Clip Teenage faeries appear before the girls and admire their appearance before turning to face them. The girls stare in alarm wondering who they are. Summary ''After accidentally sending their faeries into the Patraine Laptop the girls are stunned discovering they have grown! Meanwhile, the Flat 4 plot to kidnap Hana. '' Recap The Flat 4 attempt to hold a meeting -revealing they're currently at a burger joint in town- but become distracted with how much fun they have been having thus far. Akatsuki worries they aren't focused enough but they assure him that they know their objective of capturing Hana and won't forget about it, getting up to dump their garbage and leave. But when they notice he isn't coming he insists he has other things on his mind and will meet with them later. Once the coast is clear he takes out his game and begins playing it. Meanwhile, at the flower shop Dodo and Roro are preparing to play tennis as the girls give Hana brand new outfit, courtesy of Hazuki. Doremi opens their brand new laptop and the girls watch in amazement as it lights up- but they have no idea what to do with it. A screen appears and the girls recall how the Queen said the laptop tracks Hana, so to test it out Hazuki holds her and walks around the room and they watch as the light moves around in pace with her. Dodo and Roro's game suddenly takes an abrupt turn when in a desperate move to save the ball, Dodo is flung onto the Patraine Call. They freak out and alert the girls as she beats against the screen trying to get out. Doremi hits the phone in hopes she'll pop out but nothing happens, and Hazuki notices the screen has changed with instructions featuring the phone. As she knows the language, Onpu reads it as "fly away", which confuses the girls as Doremi holds up her phone and says the command; and suddenly, Dodo has vanished from the phone. As they panic trying to find her Onpu happens to spot a strange figure that appeared in the laptop. The girls are shocked when Dodo confirms its her, and the other three ask to join her in the laptop. Initially the girls aren't sure if its a good idea, but they're curious to see how their own faeries will look and they waste no time inserting them in. The four faeries admire their new forms and suddenly, Hazuki asks how they're supposed to get them out. Doremi begins to panic again but Onpu assures her that as they had a way to get them in, there has to be a way to get them out too. With the other three trying to figure it out and Hana becoming playful, Hazuki picks her up and leads her outside- but she is startled discovering Fujio there, about to enter. She asks him why he has shown up so suddenly and he asks her if they sell vegetables as he admires the large selection of plants and flowers nearby. Before she can answer he asks her about a flower he's never seen before, and while Hazuki is distracted, he signals Leon and Tooru, and with their magic they swap Hana with a bunny doll. When Hazuki notices she starts panicking and runs around looking for Hana as Fujio prepares to leave now that he's done. But when Hazuki trips over a plant and falls to the ground, the girls rush out to check on her and she begins to cry. As this is going on Leon and Tooru walk away with Hana remarking that their mission was too easy, so its a bit disappointing. But when Fujio doesn't join them they pause for a moment, but not seeing him they decide to return to Akatsuki. Fujio observes the girls as they comfort the distraught Hazuki, who continues crying until he assures her its not her fault. The girls reason Oyajide must be to blame and Hazuki decides that as she lost Hana, she must find her now. Fujio runs after her and Doremi prepares to join them until Onpu reminds her about the laptop. They run inside and promise to play with their faeries later, saying they run into an emergency and shut the laptop. Hazuki runs down a nearby path, pausing momentarily to catch her breath as Fujio pauses to take a note on Hazuki's responsible nature and how this is a viable human trait. As this is going on the girls have transformed and are flying around using the laptop in search of Hana's location, and they trail it towards the forest Hazuki is currently searching by. She and Fujio run past Oyajide, who is complaining over the boys abandoning him as he prepares to have a snack. The trio hide in a nearby bush and Onpu points out Hana isn't there, but Doremi and Aiko don't care. They confront him and demand to know where Hana is but Oyajide insists not knowing, momentarily becoming distracted by Onpu until he realizes what is going on, in which case he smugly denies knowing anything. The girls threaten to force him to comply by showing their brand new laptop, and Doremi opens it, causing it to suck Oyajide inside and transform back into his other form. The girls threaten to keep him in there unless he tells them the truth, but he can't do anything as it dons on him the boys have her. But he decides that rather then telling the girls this, he takes advantage of the situation by promising to tell them if they treat him nicely. The girls yell at him and just then, the area he's within changes to that of an Asian room. The four faeries appear and welcome him, offering to be of service to see to it he's pleased for the girls. He accepts this and compliments how they have grown. First, Dodo offers him some tea- only to spill it on him. Mimi appears to help him get clean but she gives him a dirty towel, followed by Roro offering to do anything he would like. He agrees and asks for a back massage, but she hands him an object so that he can do it himself, causing him to feel rejected as Rere begins playing her violin for him. This begins to make him recall a time during his childhood when he desperately wanted to become a musician and he met a cool band he aspired to be like. They let him play with them and he's cherished this memory for a long time. Oyajide bursts into tears and the girls bring up Hana again, causing him to confess he honestly has no idea where she is. He explains that some Wizard "brats" came to the human world to lend him a hand and he believes they obtained her. Realizing they wasted their time, the girls consider leaving when suddenly Oyaide and the faeries pop out of the laptop. Hazuki and Fujio run through the streets when suddenly, she collides with Yada. As Fujio helps keep her steady, she apologizes to Yada and rushes off after he asks if she is okay. As she runs by, sparks fly between the guys and Fujio asks who Yada is to Hazuki, but he asks him the same, leading the taller boy to say he's only a customer. He runs off to catch up to Hazuki after deciding to make a note about Yada in his book. As Tooru and Leon continues through the forest they overhear the girls calling for Hana. But before they can find them the boys hide and use magic to summon a pair of puppet strings that snag Doremi and force her to run in the opposite direction. Aiko, Onpu, and the faeries give chase when Dodo notices the puppet strings from the sky and points it out to them, giving the girls an idea. Onpu summons a big pair of scissors to cut the strings, sending Doremi face first into the ground. The girls catch up and ask if she's alright and Doremi weeps for a moment before they try to call Hazuki to use Magical Stage. When she fails to answer they decide to try with just the three of them to transform into Royal Patraine. Hazuki comes to another dead end and calls for Hana, searching around the playground and growing further distressed. Fujio is surprised by how considerate she is despite not being related to Hana, and when she begins to cry again and beg Hana to return. Hana hears Hazuki's cry and she tries to get away from the guys, and she starts crying, causing them to panic as they don't know how to make her stop. They summon Oyajide, who is cluelessly handed the crying baby and they rush away before he can do anything. He is very happy discovering he has Hana in his grasp and he can finally become Baron, and she perks up- only for the trio to show up. They are being pissed, having heard everything he said and tell him off for acting stupid, especially as he has Hana in his hands, and they quickly use magic to deal with him. Doremi momentarily deafens him and Aiko binds him with vines, allowing them to safely retrieve Hana before Onpu summons a tool to smack Oyajide and chase after him as he breaks free and runs away. As the sun begins setting Hazuki is still in tears until she hears the girls call for her. When she sees them holding Hana she happily runs to their side as Fujio momentarily freaks out wondering how they got her back. They ask where he is but when Hazuki turns around she discovers he's gone missing. As they happily bond with Hana again, Fujio is revealed to have gone hiding behind a nearby tree. With amusement he decides that maybe he can remain there a couple more days, deciding he has a lot to write down. Spells *Cut those strings (Onpu) *Unknown spell summoning octopus over the ears (Doremi) *Spell involving vines to tangle around Oyajide (Aiko) *A spell involving a swatting object to beat Oyajide (Onpu) Major Events *The girls discover their yousei can travel into the laptop and age up within it. Errors *As the girls angrily prepare to use magic on Oyajide and he denies having done anything, his hands are skin-colored. But he did not remove his gloves prior to this moment. Trivia *In the room Oyajide was transported to in the laptop, there is a poster of Onpu on the wall. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes